


What Doesn't Kill You

by GothicRainbow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Deja Vu, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, Shapeshifting, Smut, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicRainbow/pseuds/GothicRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this is my second Carmilla fan fiction but first story involving fluff or smut. It's all original with a few of the iconic quotes thrown in there. My wonderful friend StrappyCat295 was there to help me whenever I was stuck on where to go next so, if it weren't for her, I probably would still be writing this or stuck. Enough of my rambling... I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Minor edit: This story will continue to be worked on... It may take awhile for new chapters to arise but please be patient with me ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Doesn't Kill You

KABOOM! A large explosion rattles the laboratory walls that LaFontaine spends most of their time in. Everyone within earshot of the explosion peer outside of their rooms with sudden urgency. More particularly their girlfriend, Perry. "LAFONTAINE!", she screams, running frantic to see if everyone's ok. All that can be seen is thick smoke and what appears to be... blood! Perry goes pale and frantic when she can't seem to find LaFontaine. "For the love of God LaFontaine, please be alive!", she muttered to herself. Suddenly, she sees something moving in the distance. Hoping it's them, she rushes over to the rubble and ashes to find an unconscious LaFontaine. Frantic, she notices Carmilla running towards her, "Oh my god Perry are they ok! Do we need to rush them to the hospital?!" Carmilla yells. Perry is almost in hysterics when she screams back, "Yes Carmilla! LaFontaine's unconscious!". 

Hours later, they're still in the hospital waiting room, anxious to hear from the doctor. Laura arrives and as she sits between Perry and Carmilla, the doctor comes in. "I'm afraid that LaFontaine suffered from quite a bit of smoke inhalation and has quite a bad concussion so they'll need to stay overnight for observation. LaFontaine is awake for the time being, but LaFontaine needs their rest.". "When can they have visitors doctor?", Perry asks, a rush of relief running through her. "Since it's only the three of you here, as long as you promise not to agitate her condition as getting her upset can slow her healing, I can permit you all to see her." 

Overjoyed, the trio collect themselves and head to LaFontaine's room. As they walk to the room, Laura and Carmilla notice Perry's expression. "Penny for your thoughts Perry?", Laura asks. As if in a daze, Perry simply says, "Huh? I'm fine Laura. I'm just worried about LaFontaine is all.". When they finally reach the room, Perry immediately goes over to LaFontaine and showers them with hugs and kisses. "I thought I almost lost you!", Perry sobs. LaFontaine chuckles, "Hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?", LaFontaine jokes. Both Laura and Carmilla look at each other and groan as they rest their heads in their hands. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY SUSAN!", Perry fumes at the ill timed joke. LaFontaine suddenly cowers in their hospital bed, "Sorry Perr, I shouldn't have said that... look, I love you and what matters is that I'm going to be ok right?". Perry looks at them with a stern look then softens, "Well, you are right! I can't argue with that logic. So what happened in the lab today sweetie?", Perry asks with a look of concern. Laura and Carmilla give a wide eyed look to LaFontaine, in hopes that Perry doesn't notice. "The Zetas wanted help with a new ingredient for their beer so they'd look cooler than the Summer Society but they were already drunk so I had an extra item in the batch and didn't notice until the chemical reaction was out of control. Thankfully, I got out of the lab in time before being stuck in the brunt of the explosion!". Furious that the Zetas put her girlfriend in danger she exclaims, "When I get my hands on the Zetas who did this to you I'm-", Carmilla interrupts, "Perry, maybe you should let me handle it ok? I'm more intimidating than you are so I can get the point across alot better. Besides, you should be with LaFontaine as they recover!". Laura lets a faint yawn trying not to let anyone notice, but fails as Carmilla looks at her and then checks the time, "Well, Laura and I should probably get going, visitation hours are almost up and it's getting really late. You take care... both of you!", they all exchange hugs and goodbyes before leaving them alone. 

Perry has LaFontaine scoot over enough for her to climb up into the hospital bed and lay next to them. LaFontaine wraps their free arm around Perry's waist and gives her a kiss on the forehead, "I'm sorry I scared you. I promise to be more careful with my experiments from now on!". Relieved, Perry looks into their eyes and says, "You better keep your promise! Otherwise, no more extra credit time with me", "Extra credit time?", LaFontaine asks, bewildered at what she said. "Yes. Extra credit time with me!", she winks and that's when LaFontaine knows exactly what she means. "I promise to be safe!", they lean over and kiss Perry on the lips. Getting closer to LaFontaine without hurting them, she puts her arms around LaFontaine's waist, as they kiss again, their tongues exploring each others mouth. They both let out a moan, as their movement began to get more intense. Before LaFontaine knows what hit them, Perry stops kissing them and climbs out of her poor girlfriend's bed while saying, "I promised the doctor before coming up to see you that I wouldn't agitate your condition sweetie... when you get to come home we'll continue from where we left off I promise", she smirks, "until then, I should probably go home so I don't further tempt you. Besides I have my duties at Silas to attend to. I love you! Hurry up and get better ok?" Perry gives her girlfriend one last kiss before turning around and exiting their room. 

Back at the university, everything seems to be back to its version of normal. LaFontaine has made a full recovery and is back in no time doing what they do best... science! Carmilla knocks on the open lab door, nearly startling LaFontaine. "How's the experiment doing since the explosion the other day?" she asks. "We suffered only minor setbacks. Thankfully my extra zip drives with the latest version of the formula were at their secondary locations so no research was lost!" Carmilla seems pleased, "When will it be ready for testing? Does Perry suspect anything?". LaFontaine frowns, "Unfortunately, the batch was almost ready until it became dangerous and well, you know the rest", they wince in pain as they massage their forehead a little. Concerned, Carmilla looks at their forehead, "Got yourself a nice little welt to go with the concussion huh? Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this... I'm sorry I put you in danger LaFontaine!". They reach out to Carmilla and with a reassuring look in their eyes they say, "Look, I'm ok! I really am! I just hit my head harder than I thought is all... besides I'm the best you got here at Silas when it comes to advanced hematophagy research!". Carmilla sighs, "Yeah I know LaFontaine, and hopefully we will find a blood alternative that will help cleanse my blood so I can regain my strength amongst other things! LaFontaine the blood I'm currently drinking only tides me over for so long and I don't want to drink from Laura until I know I can keep it under control.", she runs her hands through her hair in frustration, "bless her heart, she says she's ready to take our relationship to the next level but I don't want to drink from her only to lose control and in a fit of total bloodlust drain her or worse... kill her!". They nod in agreement, "I'm doing the best I can, the fastest way I can without being reckless this time. The first sign of a promising sample I will make a serum and test your blood for signs of bonding, if it turns out to be stable, we'll continue to make it stronger until it can sustain itself ok?". Carmilla smiles and pats LaFontaine on the back, "You should go home and rest for now! I'm sure Perry's worried sick that you're overdoing it since it's your first day back from the hospital.". They look at the time and nod, "You're right... I should be home showing her the love and attention she deserves! God I love that woman! Just as much as you and Laura love one another!". Carmilla smiles, "Speaking of my darling Creampuff, I shouldn't keep her waiting!". 

Back at Laura and Carmilla's dorm room, "So how is LaFontaine doing? Healing up nicely I hope!", Laura asks. "They're doing ok... still a little banged up but they promised me they wouldn't overdo it.", Carmilla says as she relaxes next to Laura, kissing her firmly on the lips. "Mmm, someone's in a good mood! I'm glad to see it!", Laura exclaims returning the favor as she turns to face her more. "You always put me in a good mood! You know that Cupcake!", Carmilla wraps her arms around her, breathing in her scent. "You smell absolutely delicious sweetness!", giving Laura a seductive smile as she kisses her neck. Laura lets out a moan before asking, "Is LaFontaine close to finding the perfect solution for your serum Carm?". "I'm not sure but they're working hard to get it right so that is all that matters right now Laura! We both know we don't want LaFontaine to go through another explosion or get it wrong and risk hurting or killing us.", Carmilla says, teasing with Laura's waistband to her pajamas, trying to distract her. 

"Two can play at that game babe!", Laura exclaims as she pushes Carmilla back onto the bed and straddles her lap, thinking she's got the upper hand. With a quick move of her hips and an effortless twist, suddenly Laura's on her back with Carmilla hovering over her, grinning with delight as she takes her beautiful girlfriend's features into memory. "Don't you look like a virgin sacrifice!" Carmilla smirks as she kisses along Laura's jawline. "Carm, you know what that line does to me! It made me melt the first time you used it on me and it always will!", Laura exclaimed as she bites her lower lip. "Just like you know how biting your lower lip turns me on." Carmilla looks at her intensely, removing her shirt as her hair flows from the speed at which she takes it off. Laura arches her back just enough to mimic her girlfriend's actions going one step further and taking off her bra singlehandedly, letting her luscious breasts arouse her partner. Pleased to see what lay beneath her, Carmilla unhooks her bra as well, freeing her breasts as they sway in her lovers face, "I could just eat. you. alive!"., Carmilla emphasizes the last few words. "Promises, promises my love!", Laura teases. Carmilla raises a flirtatious eyebrow making Laura wonder what Carmilla had in store for them. Carmilla smiles as she trails her fingers down Laura's body, to the waistband on her pajamas and as she raises her cute butt for Carmilla to take them off her, she slowly does so, keeping one hand firmly on her butt and the other stripping her eager girlfriend of both her bottoms and panties. "I fully intend to make good on that promise too cutie!", Carmilla says playfully as she kisses her on the lips, lowering her naked body back down. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Aren't I a tad overdressed my sweet! Shall I fix this or would you like to help?", Carmilla teases. Laura squirms underneath her with anticipation. "Oh you know I do! I love peeling you out of those sexy leather pants just as much as I enjoy seeing you in them!", Laura stares at the waistline of the leather pants, full of desire to reach what's beneath the fabric, Laura trails her fingers down to the button on the pants and before you know it, she's peeling Carmilla out of them inch by inch, removing her panties along with them, all the while listening to her cooing in pleasure. Now they were both naked, marveling at each other's body as it lay before them, ready for the taking. Only one question remained. Who would be the one to make the first move? Of course Carmilla makes the first move but she's not the greedy lover! Suddenly Laura feels her body move and Carmilla has managed to get Laura on top of her again. "She must be using her vampiric strength and speed.", Laura mumbles to herself. Carmilla grins. "I must to admit, having my naked, beautiful girlfriend on top of me knowing she craves me as much as I crave every last inch of her is completely satisfying to my senses!" Carmilla purrs full of desire. "I can't wait to hear that sweet voice of yours moaning my name Laura!". Laura smiles at that comment and next thing she knows she's being lifted above Carmilla's mouth, her legs straddling her face. As Carmilla reaches out her tongue she can taste Laura's juices already. "Wet with anticipation are we my dear Laura? How I'm going to enjoy licking you all over until your inner walls spasm with the most intense orgasm!". Each breath on Laura's skin sent shivers throughout her body. Her concentration broken as she feels two fingers thrust inside her as Carmilla sucks on her clit. "Fuck!" Laura exclaims. "That's exactly what I intend to do! Fuck the hell out of you until I've fucked you stupid!" Carmilla purrs with a devilish grin. It's not too long before Laura's first orgasm tears through her like a hot knife through butter. As she rides the first one out she finds herself on her back again... Laura lays back with a smile on her face as Carmilla hovers over her. "See something you like cutie?", Carmilla teased. "Why yes I do actually!" Laura professes as she reaches her fingers eagerly between Carmilla's legs, straight to the wet area that Carmilla was exploring on her not too long before. She gathers her lover's juices on her fingers like a bear trying to find some honey and brings her fingers to her mouth, watching Carmilla's reaction as she licks her fingers clean. "I want to return the favor to my beautiful black kitty followed by our heads buried between each other's legs until we can't lick anymore! How does that sound hun?", Carmilla is shocked yet completely turned on by Laura's sudden burst of playful cockiness. "Mmm, Cupcake! I like the way you think!", she growls before climbing over Laura's face, her tongue awaiting her arrival. "Fuck! Your tongue feels so nice against me right now!" At the same moment Carmilla says this, Laura mimics what was done to her and thrusts two fingers inside Carmilla while sucking on her clit. All Carmilla can do is let out a deep moan as Laura continues until all it takes is one last thrust inside her to make her cum. As Carmilla's orgasm subsides and their breathing reaches normal, Carmilla lays down behind Laura and cuddles with her, holding her close and stroking her hair. Carmilla leans her head near her ear and whispers, "I love you so much Laura!". Laura smiles and whispers back, "I love you too Carmilla!", then looks up to Carmilla as they share a loving kiss.

Meanwhile, down the hall, LaFontaine steps into their dorm room. "Perr? I'm back from the lab." LaFontaine states as they turn to close the door. When they finally turn around, Perry's standing next to their bed with a smile on her face, "I wasn't sure if you should have been going back to the lab today since they only discharged you from the hospital yesterday, but I'm just glad to have you back where you belong!", Perry says. "Oh Perr I'm fine! It was just a bad judgment on both mine and the Zetas part. I should have double checked everything before conducting the experiment...", LaFontaine pauses, the look on Perry's face leaving them to conclude that she has something else on her mind. "Penny for your thoughts Perr?", they say as they walk up to her and give her a kiss on the forehead. They look into eachothers eyes and before LaFontaine can utter another word, Perry leans in and kisses LaFontaine. Wrapping their arms around her, they lay her on the bed, not missing a beat as their kisses become more rapid, heartbeat increasing. "So this is why you wanted me to leave the lab early!", they smirk before kissing Perry again. Running their hands along her sides, slowly bringing them up to interlock their fingers with Perry's, putting them above her head. Intrigued, Perry raises her brow and as she breaks their kiss, asks, "What are you...", before she can finish, LaFontaine gently brushes her index finger over her lips, "shh, just go with it. Keep your hands up here ok?", then kisses her passionately. They reach down to the bottom of Perry's shirt, bringing it up and then off her. They reach behind her back as she arches, letting a moan escape from her mouth, allowing LaFontaine to unclasp her bra and fling it to the floor. They sit up, still straddling Perry's waist and slowly reach down, taking off their shirt and then their bra. They lean over and kiss Perry on the neck, receiving a louder, more pleasurable moan from their loving girlfriend. "Shh hun, we wouldn't want to get caught now would we?", LaFontaine teases. "Who says you haven't been caught already huh?", LaFontaine and Perry gasp as they quickly try to cover themselves, looking frantically towards the door. Standing in the doorway, both pleased with themselves is none other than Carmilla and Laura, smirking at eachother. "How long have the both of you been standing there?!", Perry asks, blood rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment. "Long enough to find out LaFontaine has a bit of a kinky side to them.", Laura teases. "... You weren't supposed to hear or see that... I can explain!", LaFontaine scrambles to get out of their mouth. Carmilla raises her hands, "Hey we're not here to judge. Lord knows we aren't innocent on that one", Laura playfully jabs Carmilla in the side with her elbow, "Carm! Tell them everything why don't you!", Laura laughs. As they hurriedly try to get their clothes back on, LaFontaine points to the intruding couple, "Nice hair!", they scoff. "Yea... has the 'just-fucked-eachothers-brains-out-before-getting-revenge-on-some-friends-who-forget-to-knock-before-barging-in' look to it doesn't it? Huh Laura?", Carmilla replies as she kisses Laura on the neck. "Ha... ha... ha... very funny guys!", LaFontaine slowly claps, not amused. "That was just plain mean and... and... too much information!", Perry stutters. "A truce then! Both of you knock instead of barging into our room unannounced, and we won't mention anything about this. Agreed?", Carmilla says sternly, trying to keep from laughing as she sees them squirming. "DEAL!", both of them exclaim. "Good! I'll see you in the lab tomorrow ok LaFontaine? Goodnight Perry." Carmilla smiles, kisses Laura on the cheek, and leads her away from Perry and LaFontaine's room. 

Back in their dorm room, Laura goes to sit on the bed. Carmilla shuts the door behind her and as she turns around, she is stopped dead in her tracks with a look of concern, Laura looks like she's been crying. Carmilla rushes to her side, "Laura are you ok? Is it about me seeing LaFontaine at the lab tomorrow?", she asks, worried that something is terribly wrong. "Yes Carm, it's about the experiment. I'm just scared about what might happen if anything goes wrong! What if it kills you Carm! I've already dealt with that once and that practically killed me inside... I d-d-don't kn-kn-know if I c-could...", her tears are flowing like a river, getting her so choked up she can barely breathe let alone speak. Carmilla hugs her close and tight to console her. "Shh, shh, calm down Cupcake! I'm only going over there to go through the details of the experiment, nothing more. We both agreed that it doesn't proceed to trials unless it's completely stable! Would it help ease your thoughts if I explained it a bit better to you? I know we talked about it before but never the specific details. Like how it works and effects me.", Carmilla cradles Laura in her lap, stroking her hair as she sobs. Laura nods as she pulls closer to Carmilla. "Alright, buckle up Creampuff.", Carmilla says, curling up with her so she can look into her eyes in hopes that it'll comfort her that much more.

Carmilla sighs deeply before she begins to explain, trying to hold back tears as seeing how upset this makes Laura makes it even tougher to explain. "You see, this goes way back before I came to Silas and had bags of blood at my disposal to feed from. I was feeding off the blood of wild animals, no matter how bad it tasted, I hated feeding off people so much. Mother used to get so disgusted when I'd do it around her. 'Why not feed from this delectable blonde girl Marcalla? I know you like the girls' she'd say. For me though, feeding on blood was only for survival, not some game. I was never wasteful with the small animals I would feed off of though. Afterwards, I would make a meal of them and feed those around me in need as I only needed the blood. Well years, decades, centuries went by and I started feeling funny after I fed. Flash forward a bit to when mother locked me up in the coffin full of blood...", Carmilla pauses for a second to kiss Laura on the forehead so she couldn't see her wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. "Carm, I know this must be difficult to relive. You don't have to finish just because of me!", Carmilla looks into Laura's eyes and sees a calming reassurance in her and smiles. "No Laura, it's fine. It needs to be said...", Carmilla says as she relaxes and gives Laura a kiss on the lips to reassure her it's ok. "Well I didn't know it at the time but the blood she filled my coffin with was diseased human blood. So the whole time I was covered in blood that I didn't even know was making me sick! When I was finally released from it I felt better but little did I know how wrong I was. Flash forward to when I became friends with everyone. LaFontaine could tell something was wrong with me but until I told her about going from feeding on the blood of animals to being stuck in a coffin full of blood it didn't click. 'Feeling better after being released from that coffin could mean the blood you were in was diseased' she said. That's when they began the tests and experiments. Not on me personally, but on my blood. You see, she's looking for a way to cleanse my blood so I can be myself again.". Laura sits up with a concerned look on her face, "What happens if LaFontaine can't make a serum in time Carm?" Carmilla's heart sinks as she looks away, "I could die...", Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura knowing they both need it after that admission. "Look at it from the bright side though Laura. LaFontaine has been working on this like mad and the last time we talked about it, they said it might be ready!", Carmilla looks into Laura's eyes with a smile on her face which in turn makes Laura smile and relax a bit more. "That's the spirit Laura! Now that you have a better understanding of what is going on lets put it on the back burner of our minds and stay positive!", Carmilla smiles as she plants playful kisses all over Laura. "We should get some rest Cupcake. We have a long day ahead of us. I was thinking I should have you come with when I go see LaFontaine at their lab tomorrow. We're in this together afterall.  
What happens to one of us, happens to both of us!", Carmilla declared. Laura nodded in agreement and as soon as they were comfortable in bed, they soon fell asleep in eachothers arms. 

The events prior to falling asleep made poor Laura's mind race. Yes she found it easy to fall asleep, but that was only due to the comfort that being in Carmilla's loving arms provided. Before she knew it, Laura was dreaming. Carmilla was walking ahead of her, clad in her typical tight fitting black leather pants and plaid flannel top. She knew the ensemble drove Laura wild, maybe that's why she always seemed to wear this or something similar around her. Carmilla stops for an instant and turns around, catching Laura off guard. "You're staring at my butt again aren't you?", she smirks. Laura snaps out of her trance, "What? No! I don't know what you're talking about!", Laura exclaims, fidgeting with her hands, "I'm paying attention!", Carmilla walks towards her, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind Laura's ear. She kisses Laura's neck before whispering, "Then what are we getting ready to do Cupcake?", brushing her lips against her earlobe. Laura pants before replying, "We're going to LaFontaine's lab to find out if they made any progress on the serum", Laura states as Carmilla stands behind her, wrapping her arms low around Laura's waist, head snuggled into the crook of Laura's neck. Carmilla breathes in Laura's scent, "Ah, so you were paying attention. Good job sweetness. That deserves a reward when we get back to our room.", Carmilla whispers, kissing Laura's neck before moving to walk beside her. Once they reach the lab, Laura clenches Carmilla's hand, seemingly more nervous than her vampire counterpart. Carmilla pauses, turns to Laura, holding back tears so she can be strong for her girlfriend, "Everything will be fine Laura. LaFontaine said they wouldn't give me the serum unless they were completely satisfied with the results. They test it on a sample of my blood and if nothing goes wrong then it's stable. Ok?", Carmilla explains, smiling as she tenderly kisses Laura on her forehead. Carmilla knocks on the laboratory door. "Come in Carmilla! The door's unlocked. I'll be with you shortly.", exclaims a busy LaFontaine, as they gather equipment from their desk. "Hey Laura. Glad you were able to make it too.", LaFontaine states. "Of course I came. Carmilla means everything to me and this determines whether or not she lives or dies.", she chokes up on the last few words, holding back tears as she clings onto Carmilla's arm. "Shh shh shh, calm down Cupcake. It's going to be ok. Not even death could keep me from you Laura!", Carmilla whispers soothingly, stroking Laura's hair softly. "Carmilla's right Laura, everything is going to be fine. Mainly because, we have a stable serum!", LaFontaine declares, excited about their discovery. Laura's mood goes from sad to overjoyed at the news as she looks to Carmilla smiling ear to ear, "Did you hear that Carm!", Laura screamed as she practically jumps into Carmilla's arms. Relieved, Carmilla holds Laura while planting soft kisses on her lips. LaFontaine clears their throat, catching their attention, and Carmilla lowers Laura to her feet as she walks over to LaFontaine. "So what do I need to do?", she states, her nervousness betraying her as she spoke. "It's a simple transfusion really, I'm confident that it works but before we get started there's something I need to discuss with Laura in private if that's ok?", Carmilla nods and LaFontaine guides Laura to the adjacent room. "Everything ok?", Laura questioned. "What? Oh yeah, yeah the serum's fine. It's just...", LaFontaine pauses, breaking eye contact with Laura as they look to the ground. "LaFontaine, what is it? You're scaring me here! Is she...", Laura sobs, unable to find the words to finish her statement. LaFontaine puts their hand on Laura's shoulder as they regain eye contact with Laura, "... While I was busy getting everything right for the serum I noticed there was always one thing missing, but I couldn't seem to find it. Then one night, while I was doing my research... it hit me! Whenever you're with Carmilla there's nothing she won't do to make sure that you're safe. When she isn't around you but is thinking of you, she glows... not glows like that angler fish god but... glows of happiness. I remember Danny telling me how cold and emotionless she saw Carmilla when she found her and brought her to your room after she risked her life for us. 'Laura gave her some blood, when she came back to life and saw Laura it seemed like she was almost glowing.' is how she explained it. So I thought I might as well see what was in the blood she's been drinking since she's been here...", LaFontaine pauses and takes Laura's hand. "What? What is it!", Laura proclaims. "... Laura, your DNA is a close match to the DNA results I received from testing the blood found in the blood bags.". "What does that mean LaFontaine?", Laura asks, bewildered at what she just heard. "That means the blood Carmilla has been drinking came from a distant, and I'm sure long ago deceased, relative of yours... Laura what I'm trying to say is... the serum will only work if she drinks from you from now on... she'll only need to do so when she's weak or injured... any other time is up to your discretion...", Laura gasps as LaFontaine continues to explain, "...anything else will be like giving an alcoholic water when they're wanting alcohol... for her, drinking blood gives her energy and strength. Remember when she bit you so she could chase Will?...", LaFontaine pauses so Laura can respond. "Yeah, she told me afterwards about why she did it.", LaFontaine lightly squeezes Laura's hands and continues, "Same thing goes for our present situation... for the serum to continue to work, Carmilla will need to drink from you... I say drink instead of feed because I ran some tests from samples of your blood I found in the lab and... you have a more potent strain of the DNA traits Carmilla needs to survive. So now there's only two questions left to be answered..." LaFontaine pauses. "What do you need to ask? Please tell me!", Laura exclaims in desperation. LaFontaine hesitates but regains their composure. With a sad look in their eyes they concede and tell Laura, "I think I already know that my question to you would come back with an immediate yes. That question being if you would allow Carmilla to drink from you to survive...", Laura briefly interrupts them and exclaims, "Of course, I would do anything for Carmilla!", LaFontaine nods and continues, "the harder question is... will Carmilla allow you to do so... I've done my research so I know drinking from you won't turn you, which I'm sure she's afraid of doing to you... but ultimately it's up to you and Carmilla as to where we go from here ok?", LaFontaine looks at Laura with a reassuring grin. "Of course, perhaps we should get back to Carmilla. I'm sure by now she's a nervous wreck considering we've been talking for awhile. Besides, I've made up my mind when it comes to my involvement in all this.", they both nod and return to the room where Carmilla's currently waiting for them. "Well? Is everything ok Laura?", Carmilla asks with a look of concern stretched across her face.

Carmilla wakes up to see that Laura's been crying and mumbling in her sleep. Concerned, she tries to wake her up only to startle Laura awake. "Huh? What!", Laura sighs, "oh Carm thank God it's you!", Laura exclaims as she hugs Carmilla and kisses her. "Is everything ok? I woke up and saw you were crying and mumbling in your sleep. Was it about our meeting with LaFontaine today?", Carmilla asks. "It was just a silly dream Carm, I'm sure it meant nothing.", Laura lied, but deep down inside she hoped she was right. "Oh ok, in that case...", Carmilla purred, kissing Laura's neck while running her fingers down Laura's body. Laura attentively responding to every motion, pulls Carmilla on top of her. Amused, Carmilla teases, "My isn't someone feisty this morning!", leaning back down to kiss Laura on the lips, her tongue trailing down Laura's neck. Laura lets out a moan before asking, "After all that happened last night we owe this to ourselves before meeting up with LaFontaine and starting the process all over again don't we?". Carmilla grins, "You're right sweetness. Now that LaFontaine and Perry agreed to knock from now on before entering we won't have to worry about being interrupted anymore.". Laura giggles, "Do you remember the look on Perry's face when we caught them? I thought she was going to die of embarrassment!". Carmilla smiles, "Oh and when I called LaFontaine out on being kinky! I thought I would never see them turn so red!", as she says this, she playfully takes Laura's hands and places them above her head, nipping at Laura's jawline then lightly biting Laura's neck, making sure not to break the skin. Laura moans as she feels her nerves set on fire, a burning only Carmilla can both ignite and extinguish, "Mmm Carm! You know what that does to me!". Carmilla smiles, "Enlighten me, tell me what you want me to do now.", Carmilla sits up, straddling Laura, waiting for her to decide their next move. "I want you to fuck me! I know we don't have much time before we have to get ready to see LaFontaine but...", before Laura can finish her thought, Carmilla climbs off the bed, rips the covers off Laura and says, "How about killing two birds with one stone and I fuck you in the shower?!". Laura smiles as she hops out of bed and follows her girlfriend to the bathroom, "God I love you and how your mind works Carm!", she exclaims as she gets undressed. "I love you too Laura, now join me in the shower!", Carmilla responds as she playfully motions to her while the water beats against her back, steam rising from out of the shower. Once both are inside, Carmilla allows her eyes to roam over Laura's beautiful body, "I could just eat. you. alive!", pausing seductively between the last few words as Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura. "I'm all yours Carm! Have your way with me!", Laura exclaims. Carmilla switches positions, letting the shower head beat water down upon Laura's body as she kneels down in front of her. She lifts one of Laura's legs and rests it on her shoulder, exposing Laura's lips further. Carmilla looks up at Laura seeing that she has her full attention and, while maintaining eye contact, presses her lips against her, easing her tongue inside Laura. "Mmm Carmilla right there!", Laura moans. Carmilla smiles as she slips a finger inside to replace her tongue and focuses on using it on Laura's clit, feeling the running water flow down Laura's chest as Laura arches her back in response. Carmilla increases the speed of her thrusts as she inserts another finger. "Oh yes! Fuck me Carm!", Laura exclaims. Carmilla continues to circle her fingers inside Laura as she raises her mouth to meet Laura's, their tongues exploring each other's. As if reading Carmilla's mind, Laura wraps her legs around her as Carmilla inserts yet another finger, circling them inside Laura, curling them upward to meet her g spot. Laura breaks their kiss and moans, "Oh fuck! I'm going to come Carm!". Carmilla smiles and declares, "Let it go! I want to hear you cum Laura!", as she thrusts faster inside her, concentrating on Laura's g spot. As if Carmilla flicked a switch inside her, Laura explodes with a deep orgasm, her legs clenching around Carmilla as she screams her name, "CARMILLA!!". Carmilla leans into her as Laura rides out the rest of her orgasm, "God I love it when you scream my name like that Creampuff!". Carmilla holds onto Laura as she retracts her fingers slowly from inside Laura. As Carmilla shifts her body so she can lower Laura easier into the shower, Laura looks deep into Carmilla's eyes and says, "I am yours and you are mine. Together, we can overcome anything! I love you and I love the way you make me feel inside and out.". Carmilla smiles, kisses Laura on the lips, "I have been in love with no one, and never shall," she whispered, "unless it should be with you." They quickly finish their shower, get dressed and start down the hallway to meet up with LaFontaine. 

As Laura follows Carmilla down the hall, she can't seem to shake off the feeling of déjà vu. Carmilla turns around, "Everything ok Laura?", as if in a daze, Laura shakes her head before realizing what's going on, "Huh? Oh I'm fine Carm! Just a funny feeling of déjà vu is all.". "Ah so you were checking out my butt!", Carmilla teased. Blushing, Laura smacks Carmilla on the arm, "Oh come on, I'm sure LaFontaine is expecting you!". "Laura...?", Carmilla says, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. Laura perks up, "Yes Carmilla?". "I'm glad you decided to come with me. If by chance LaFontaine has bad news, I don't know if I would be able to tell you myself. I mean I would obviously, probably just not right away...", Carmilla looks down, ashamed of what she's just admitted. Sensing that Carmilla feels that way, Laura takes one of Carmilla's hands in her own while her other hand gently lifts her face so that they're looking into eachothers eyes, "Carm, there's nothing to be ashamed of ok? This is going to be tough for me too! All that matters right now is that we're here for eachother. You know I'll never leave your side just like I know you'll never leave mine!". 

Minutes later, they're knocking on the door to LaFontaine's lab. "Come in Carmilla! The door's unlocked. I'll be with you shortly.", Laura flinches as she feels like she's heard this before. Carmilla notices her reaction and looks at her with concern, "Are you sure you're ok? We can always tell LaFontaine we need to come back later." "I'm fine Carm, I promise. Just nervous is all.", Laura feels bad lying to Carmilla, but would she really believe her if she told her that she may or may not know what's about to happen when they talk to LaFontaine? Laura shrugged it off and entered the lab with Carmilla. "Hey Laura, I'm glad to see you decided to come with Carmilla. There's something I need to discuss with you in private. If that's ok with Carmilla.", LaFontaine states as they look towards Carmilla. "Sure that's fine. I'll sit here and await your return.", Carmilla gives Laura a kiss on the lips before letting her follow LaFontaine to the adjacent room nearby. 

"Alright, what's up LaFontaine?", Laura questions nervously. "Well Laura...", LaFontaine pauses, letting out a sad sigh, "... while I was doing my research on the serum...", before they can finish, LaFontaine pauses and sees that Laura looks awfully pale, "Laura, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost.". "That's because to a degree I think I have. I had this strange dream earlier and so far everything that happened in it is playing right before me. Only scrambled around somehow.". LaFontaine raises an eyebrow in curiosity, "I think you're experiencing what some call déjà vu Laura. In that dream, did I tell you everything about the experiment and my findings?", LaFontaine questioned. Laura nods, "You even told me that for the serum to continue to work Carmilla will need to drink from me to stay alive... am I right? Or was that just part of the dream?". LaFontaine's jaw drops in shock and amazement, "... Yes. I knew you and Carmilla were close but this is borderline creepy. Your subconscious mind must have been preparing you for today. It's pointless for me to continue to explain what you already know. All I have left to ask is... are you ready to take that leap in your relationship with Carmilla? And will she be ready to let you?". "No better time to find out than now. I love Carmilla with every cell in my body! I would and will do anything for her!", Laura declared. LaFontaine nods and leads her back to where they left Carmilla. 

"Well is everything ok Laura?", Laura cringes but doesn't let Carmilla see, will she ever get used to this whole déjà vu thing, she smiles instead, "Yeah Carm. Everything's fine. LaFontaine said the serum is stable!", Laura climbs into Carmilla's lap and hugs her. "Really? That's great!", Carmilla exclaims, kissing Laura firmly on the lips. "While the serum will work, there's something I need to discuss with both of you... it's something you'll both need to agree on and although I briefly discussed it with Laura before coming to talk to you Carmilla, it still has to be a mutual agreement." Concerned, Carmilla looks at Laura, "Laura, what's LaFontaine talking about?". "Well you see Carm, long story short, the blood you've been drinking since you came to Silas belongs to a distant relative of mine. LaFontaine picked up on that and found that the traits are potent enough in my blood to both keep the serum working and to keep you alive.". Hearing all this leaves Carmilla speechless. "Before you jump to conclusions Carmilla, drinking from Laura will not turn her! I can tell that's the first thing you would be worried about!", LaFontaine exclaims. "Laura, even if I do agree to this... which I'm not even sure I should. Do you really think you could handle me drinking from you?", Carmilla sighs. "LaFontaine, you might want to plug your ears for what I'm about to say." Carmilla and LaFontaine look at Laura with a confused look on their face. Carmilla shrugs but turns to LaFontaine and nods, she knows they're not going to want to hear this. LaFontaine puts some earplugs in their ears and turns away. Laura clears her throat, "Carm, I know drinking from me would mean you have to bite me and break the skin. Do you not remember pretty much doing just that before we came here? Do you remember how I reacted?". Carmilla blushes, "Yeah, I remember you moaning, but Laura that's different than me biting you so that I can drink from you!". "Then show me Carm! Show me, and if I feel like I can handle it we go through with this ok? I lost you once and it nearly killed me... I REFUSE to lose you again!", Laura declared firmly, trying to hold back tears. Carmilla could see how much this meant to Laura, she was willing to go through this for her and she knew she'd do the same. "Are you sure you're ready for this Laura?", Carmilla says, nervously. "Let's do it! It might be awkward this time but just look at it this way Carm, you would only have to do this when you need it. Who knows, maybe we could do this during sex so it keeps our mind off of it you know? Kind of like that girl Bo off that show Lost Girl!", Laura states, hopping off Carmilla's lap she bares her neck to Carmilla. Hesitantly, Carmilla bares her fangs, slowly plunging them into Laura's neck. Laura winces before letting out a small moan. Carmilla couldn't believe she was actually drinking from Laura and was intrigued it actually made her moan, but was surprised at how much better she felt afterwards. Afterwards, they tap on LaFontaine's shoulder as they turn and take the earplugs out. "Have you made your decision?", LaFontaine asks. "I'll do it... I mean yes, we both agree that this is for the best.", Carmilla stated, slightly surprising Laura, but ultimately pleasing her. "Well, let's not delay the inevitable shall we? I managed to get the serum to be more useful in multiple injections, five to be exact, instead of a lengthy transfusion. I will warn you however, this may hurt and you may need to drink from Laura during the process." LaFontaine explains. "I'm ready whenever you are Carm! I love you!", Laura exclaims, hugging Carmilla. 

Carmilla sits back down, preps her arm for the injections before sitting Laura on her lap, and motions for LaFontaine to start, "Buckle up Creampuff!", Carmilla says to Laura, kissing the back of her neck. The first three went fine without Carmilla needing anything, but that would soon change as at the end of the third injection, Laura can sense she needs to drink. Almost as if it's already routine, Laura bares her neck, tilting towards Carmilla's mouth. "Thank you Cupcake, I owe you one...", Carmilla whispers weakly. "Shh, just drink... we can talk details later." Laura whispers, bringing Carmilla closer to her. Carmilla sinks her fangs into Laura's flesh once more, coaxing out yet another moan from Laura. By the fourth and finally the fifth injection, both Carmilla and Laura can sense her strength returning. Laura turns to Carmilla, "How do you feel?". "Still a bit weak, but I'm sure that'll change in time...", she pauses as she hugs Laura tightly to her chest, "thank you again Laura.". Laura gives Carmilla a puzzled look, "For what? Helping the one I care about most in her time of need? I'd do it all over again in an instant!", Laura declared, kissing her firmly on the lips. "Well there's that... but ultimately it's for putting up with me for so long... I know I wasn't the easiest to get along with when we first started dating.", Carmilla sighs. "Don't start getting all sentimental on me now just because you get to actually bite me now!", Laura teases. "There's alot more things I can think of to do to you Laura, but probably better left to be said in private.", Carmilla grins. "Yea no offense but after you two barged in on me and Perry the other night I would rather not know what you do behind closed doors.", LaFontaine states, mocking covering their ears. As Carmilla and Laura leave LaFontaine's lab, they hurriedly make it back to their dorm room. 

Laura turns to lock the door, "I want you all to myself right now with no interruptions!", Laura demands. Before Carmilla can grasp what's just happened, Laura practically tackles her to the bed. Straddling Carmilla's waist, Laura leans down to kiss and suck on Carmilla's neck, taking her hands and putting them above her head and on the headboard, "Leave your hands here until I'm ready for them ok?". Carmilla finds herself actually turned on by Laura's sudden burst of dominance, "Sure thing Cupcake!". Laura smiles as she trails her fingers down Carmilla's sides, resting them on the hemline of her shirt before slowly raising it above her head and throwing to the floor. She trails kisses down Carmilla's jawline and neck as she unhooks her bra, sliding Carmilla's arms out of it and letting it hit the floor. Laura sits up, taking in the sight of her half naked girlfriend, "I'm going to enjoy fucking you until you beg me to let you touch me.", Laura says seductively. "I love it when you talk dirty Laura! It's such a turn on!", Carmilla purrs. Laura grins as she slides off Carmilla, kneeling between her legs. Kissing her abdomen as she plays with the hemline of Carmilla's leather pants, she tugs them open with her teeth. Carmilla raises her head to see what she's doing, swallowing hard, increasingly getting turned on. Laura smirks, using her teeth to continue to work off Carmilla's pants. Once they're finally off, Laura pays close attention to Carmilla's black silk panties, "I could just rip these right off you, but that would be a waste of my favorite pair of panties you wear.". "I don't know what's gotten into you Laura, but I kinda like it!", Carmilla growls. Laura sits up as she seductively takes her shirt and bra off, tossing them on the floor as she plays with the hemline of her jeans, slowly taking them off and letting them fall to the floor. "All that's left between us now are our panties. Should I rectify this now Carm?", Laura teases. "Oh god yes sweetness! I want you inside me so bad right now!", Carmilla exclaims. "Good because I have a surprise for you Carm!", Laura purrs as she tears off Carmilla's panties with her teeth while slipping out of her own. Laura slowly lowers herself between Carmilla's legs, kissing down her abdomen, nipping at Carmilla's inner thighs, as she slyly reaches for something under the bed. 

She rearranges herself all without Carmilla noticing. She continued pleasuring Carmilla as she slides her tongue inside gauging how wet she is only to be pleasantly surprised that she's dripping wet. "Laura!...", is all Carmilla can muster to say as Laura swirls her tongue inside her. "Are you ready for your surprise Carm?", Laura teases. "After all this I'm ready for just about anything Cupcake!", Carmilla growls. Without a second thought, Laura raises up and slowly thrusts her hips towards Carmilla. "OH MY GOD LAURA!", Carmilla moaned loudly as Laura slides the strapon deep inside her. "Do you like your present Carm?", Laura asks as she continues rocking in and out of Carmilla, grabbing her hips to help each thrust, moaning along with Carmilla. "Of course I do Cupcake! Next time warn me though so I can mentally prepare will you?!", Carmilla exclaims, grinding into Laura as she thrusts faster. "That would have spoiled the surprise Carm, but I get your point.", huffed Laura as she lifts Carmilla's legs to her shoulders, placing her hands hear each side of her head. As Laura starts biting Carmilla's neck, she can sense something is a bit off with Laura's sudden burst of dominance, she wouldn't just spring a new toy on her like that. Hell, she knows neither of them would! Playing on a hunch, Carmilla had an idea, "Laura, I need to drink from you if we're to continue, I can feel myself getting weak.", Carmilla lied, hoping Laura wouldn't notice. Laura flicked her hair to one side as she slowed her thrusts, "Of course Carm! I probably should have asked earlier. I'm sorry!". 

Carmilla took this chance to bite down a bit harder than she would normally do before drinking from Laura. She felt Laura shake under her bite as she continued to slow her thrusts to a halt, as Carmilla finished drinking; she was weaker than she thought so she figured two birds with one stone; she let go of her bite and looked Laura in the eyes. Laura shook her head as if she had been in a daze and slowly pulled out of Carmilla. Looking down at what she was wearing, a feeling of embarrassment and shame flooded Laura's body. "Oh my god Carm I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!", Laura shuddered. "Am I ok?! Laura, I should be asking you that! Do you remember anything that we just did?", Carmilla says nearly out of breath from the previous events. "Yea I remember having some intense sex with you but it nearly felt like an out of body experience. Like instead of me doing all that it should have been you! Minus the surprise strapon of course! What was that?", Laura questioned, confused but starting to feel like herself again. "At first I thought it was just you having a playful dominant moment so I let you have it. That was until the strapon came into play and you put my legs on your ahoulders. Although it was indeed highly enjoyable, I knew something was wrong. So I told you I was feeling weak and would need to drink from you if we were to continue. Truth be told, I'm glad I did because I was weaker than I thought. Anyways, I bit you harder and a bit deeper than I need to drink from you in hopes of snapping you out of whatever was going on with you. Thankfully it worked.", Carmilla explained. Throwing the strapon to the floor, Laura climbs into Carmilla's arms, holding back tears, "I'm so so sorry Carm!", Laura exclaims. "Shh Laura, it's alright. I'm thinking when you let me drink from you before I took the serum it messed with you a bit, but since I needed to drink from you during the injections, we didn't realize what happened. It's all over now!", Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura, kissing her firmly on the forehead. "Look on the bright side though Laura...", Carmilla paused while Laura raises her head and sighs, "...hmm?", Carmilla continues, "at least we both had one of the most intense orgasms we've ever had! Maybe next time we can enjoy it better although I'll be on top next time ok?", Carmilla chuckles as she dodges the pillow Laura tries to hit her with. 

Meanwhile, in Perry and LaFontaine's room. "Oh come on Perr! I'm sure we won't be interrupted anymore! I think it was just Carmilla and Laura's way of getting a little revenge from us constantly coming in there room unannounced.", LaFontaine declares, trying to reassure her it's not going to happen again, "besides... I'm sure they're busy doing exactly what I know you've been waiting to do since we were caught!". Perry knew deep down they were right and gives in. "Oh LaFontaine, I can't stay mad at you when you're right. I've been wanting to finish what I started in your hospital room since I left you mid tease.", Perry gushed. Hiding some of their excitement, LaFontaine climbed into bed next to Perry. LaFontaine crawls over to Perry and kisses her on the lips. Perry smiles, and playfully tackles LaFontaine landing them on their back. "What the...?", Perry puts her finger to LaFontaine's lip, "Shh LaFontaine. Trust me ok?". Perry takes LaFontaine's hands and puts them on the headboard, "Leave your hands here until I'm ready for them ok?". Perry straddles her girlfriend's waist, crosses her arms as they meet the hemline and in one motion, her shirt is off and on the floor. She reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra and let's it slide down her arms, maintaining eye contact with LaFontaine as their jaw drops. "You're so beautiful Perr!", LaFontaine states. Perry leans down to kiss LaFontaine on the lips as she brings their shirt over their head and throwing it to the floor. They arch their back as they feel Perry's fingertips graze their skin and suddenly the fabric known as their bra slides off their arms. Perry kisses up and down LaF's arms releasing a light moan from both. Trailing kisses down LaF's neck down to their chest, kissing and caressing LaF's left breast while taking their nipple into her mouth to suck on. "Mmm Perr, that feels so good.", LaFontaine moans. She continues kissing down LaF's body, switching between straddling them and kneeling between their legs. LaFontaine reaches for the button to their jeans as Perry does the same with hers. They adjust themselves properly to remove their pants without hurting each other. When LaFontaine tries to go for their panties, Perry smacks LaFontaine's hand, "I can take over from here. It's my turn to pleasure you LaFontaine!", Perry declares. Perry lowers her head between LaF's legs, taking their panties into her mouth and taking them off with her teeth. Once they're off, she trails kisses up LaF's legs and smirks as she slides her tongue inside them gently. LaFontaine was so wet and Perry was happy to know she's the one responsible. She continued to slide her tongue in and out of LaFontaine when suddenly they exclaim, "Mmm... Perr fuck me!". She did as she was told, replacing her tongue with two of her slender fingers slowly thrusting inside them, her tongue licking at their clit. "Oh my god Perr yes! Just like that! Don't stop!", LaFontaine moaned. Perry enjoyed pleasuring LaFontaine and could go on as long as they needed her to. With a few more thrusts and a flick of her tongue, Perry could feel their muscles tighten around her fingers. "Come for me LaFontaine!", that's all it took before you heard them moan, "God I love you Perry!", as they finally orgasm. She slowly retracts her fingers before licking them clean then laying down to cuddle with LaFontaine. "I love you too dear.", Perry says as she runs her fingers through LaFontaine's hair.


	2. Makes You Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically going with what the title states. Not going to spoil it for anyone but someone new to the story so far needs some help.

Days had passed since Carmilla had taken the serum. She began to feel better and stronger now.

"God I have an amazing girlfriend!", Carmilla thought aloud.

Carmilla was about to open the door to her room when she heard a loud thud coming from inside. Worried, she flung open the door.

"Laura!", Carmilla exclaims. Laura is on the floor, seemingly motionless. Carmilla rushes to Laura's side.

Carmilla feels for a pulse and relieved when she finds one. She cradles Laura in her lap. Moments later she feels her moving.

A bit dazed and confused Laura looks up to see she's laying on the floor in Carmilla's lap.

"Wh-what happened?", she tries to sit up only to feel a sudden burst of pain, "...Holy Hufflepuff that hurts!", Laura exclaims before clenching her side.

"Laura, are you ok? What on earth happened in here? I leave our room for only a moment just to hear a loud thud and you knocked out on the floor!", Carmilla questions, concern pouring from every last word.

"All I remember is I was having this weird dream only I was fully awake. It felt so real.", Laura shuddered.

"Do you remember anything about it?", Carmilla asks, holding Laura while trying to comfort her.

"I don't remember where it was but you were with an older woman. You looked terrified. The last thing I remember is seeing you laying in a coffin full of blood!...".

Carmilla feels a lump in her throat at the memory and her heart sink as she can tell that Laura's trembling. 

"I tried reaching out to you, but that was when I realized it wasn't really happening. Next thing I remember is waking up like this.".

Carmilla slowly helps Laura up, cautious about not hurting her anymore than she already is, helping her lay in bed and climbs in next to her to keep her calm.

"You should probably get some rest Cupcake. We can talk about this in the morning if you like. Everything's going to be ok." Carmilla reassures her, kissing her gently on the forehead as she runs her fingers through Laura's hair.

Laura soon falls asleep with Carmilla following shortly after.

Alas, it's all short lived when Carmilla wakes up to see Laura shaking in her sleep, she seems to be muttering something.

"Carmilla... pl-please don't go...", Carmilla's heart sinks. "...wh-what are you doing? No!... CARMILLA!!", Carmilla grabs hold of Laura, waking her suddenly from her nightmare.

"Laura! It's ok! I was just a nightmare! I'm here!", Carmilla exclaims, holding Laura tightly in her arms.

Laura looks around frantically before realizing where she is, burying her face into Carmilla's chest, tears flowing down her face in streams.

Once Laura calms down enough, Carmilla asks, "First you're calmly sleeping in my arms, and the next you're trembling and screaming. What happened in your dream for you to get so upset?".

"It was almost like the dream I had earlier... only much, much worse and in more detail...", Carmilla can't help but look away for a brief moment to collect herself so she can be strong for Laura.

Laura continues to explain her nightmare. "It was cold and dark wherever I was. You could barely see anything around you besides a dense fog. It was eerily quiet, when suddenly I heard something. I move closer to the noise and saw you holding something...", Laura shivers and Carmilla moves closer to her, holding her tight while fighting back tears. 

"Go on...", Carmilla says, you can almost hear the sadness in her voice. "...you were holding a shovel! Digging out the soil in front of you. Tears falling from your eyes. There's an older woman behind you. She sounds angry when she says, 'I'm doing this for your own good Marcalla!'. I look down and I can tell you're digging a hole big enough for what looks like a coffin... your coffin!", Laura starts to shake in Carmilla's arms.

Against Carmilla's better judgement, she urges Laura to go on, hoping when she's finished it will ease her mind. 

"Shh, shh Laura. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere... I know it hurts to remember, but talking about the dream might help!", Carmilla reassures her.

"...Once you finished and the coffin is in place, the woman behind you forces you inside. If putting you in a coffin weren't bad enough, she starts pouring something over you... it's, it's... blood! Lots of it! She fills it to the brim and I can't help but feel like you must be suffocating in it all! She then chains you up and covers you up with dirt... this whole time I'm fighting to wake up! And then as though my mind heard me plea, I woke up screaming your name!", with that final sentence Laura breaks down in Carmilla's arms.

Carmilla's worst fears had just been realized as she comforts Laura. She felt terrible knowing her girlfriend has just relived what her mother had once done to her.

"My dear Laura, I'm so sorry you had to relive something that happened to me oh so long ago...", Laura can hear the sadness in Carmilla's voice as she continued, "I promise you that my mother will never hurt either of us ever again! I love you far too much to let that happen!", Carmilla kisses Laura lovingly on the lips, in hopes of reassuring her that she's ok.

"We should get some rest Cupcake... this time I'm not falling asleep until I know you're ok!", Carmilla says, easing Laura back into bed. Laura hesitates to fall asleep, but Carmilla lays next to her and wraps her arms around Laura, giving Laura the sense that she's safe. Carmilla can feel Laura relax as she slowly drifts off to sleep. Soon after, Carmilla kisses Laura lovingly on the forehead and drifts off to sleep herself.

Later that day, Carmilla and Laura decide to visit LaFontaine and Perry.

"I hope LaFontaine and Perry were able to finish what they started that day we got our revenge on them.", Laura says, trying her hardest to hold back a giggle as she remembered what happened.

"Maybe this time we should listen and see if we hear anything before knocking on the door? Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and hear how kinky they really get... maybe we can compare notes?", Carmilla smirked just before Laura gives her a playful jab in the side with her elbow.

When they got to the door, both leaned in to listen and see if it was ok to knock.

They listened very carefully. At first, it was almost too quiet. Then suddenly they could hear someone moaning. They weren't sure who it was at first until they heard, "Mmm LaFontaine, please don't stop!", coming from the room.

Carmilla smirked while Laura tries to muffle her giggling, "I guess we have good timing afterall Creampuff.", Carmilla smirked.

"Shhh! They might hear us!", Laura whispers, trying and failing at holding back her laughter. She couldn't believe they were actually going to eavesdrop on their friends having sex.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door...

LaFontaine is on top of Perry, grinding her pelvis into her while holding Perry's arms above her head.

"Come on Perr, come for me! I know you're close!", LaFontaine exclaims as they grind harder into her.

"Mmm, fuck LaFontaine, I want... I want you to...", Perry moans, unable to find the words to finish her thought on what she wants.

Perry doesn't need to though. LaFontaine already senses what Perry needs and swiftly changes up to thrusting two fingers inside her while kissing down Perry's body.

Without hesitation, LaFontaine presses her mouth around Perry's clit as they lick and suck it into their mouth.

A few more thrusts and Perry throws her head back in one intense orgasm, "LAFONTAINE!!", Perry moans.

LaFontaine continues to thrust inside Perry slowly as her orgasm subsides, eventually slipping their fingers out and licking them clean.

"Oh how I love you Perr!", LaFontaine purrs, kissing Perry with the taste of her still on their lips.

As they get dressed they hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?", Perry inquires.

"Hey it's us, can we come in?", Carmilla says, trying not to laugh before getting another playful jab in the side by Laura.

LaFontaine opens the door, "Sure! Come on in. What's up?".

"Nothing much really, we had bit of a rough night so we thought why not come over and see how you two were getting it on... along! I mean along!", Laura nervously states, hoping neither of them caught the last part.

Both Perry and LaFontaine squint their eyes at the couple. "How long have you been outside our door you two?", LaFontaine asks.

"Well Cupcake, the jig is up... we've been out there eavesdropping long enough to hear Perry moan your name LaF." Carmilla stated.

"Sorry guys, we couldn't help it. Please don't be mad at us.", Laura says, blushing shades of red.

Upon closer examination, both Perry and LaFontaine can tell that Laura and Carmilla haven't gotten much sleep and decide it was just innocent curiosity.

"Are you two ok? You look like you haven't slept in awhile...", Perry asks with a concerned look on her face.

"We're fine now Perry... Laura ended up having a nightmare about my past. I'm thinking it was a side effect of...", Carmilla pauses, remembering Perry doesn't know about the experiment.

LaFontaine quickly covers for Carmilla, "Probably a side effect of all the stuff we've been through since being at Silas. I'm sure everything is fine now.", they say as they walk beside Carmilla and quickly whisper, "both of you stop by the lab later ok?".

Not quite convinced that everything is ok,  
Perry asks, "Are you sure you're ok? You did say it was about Carmilla's past. What could be possibly be about?".

Carmilla starts feeling funny, nudges Laura and whispers, "I'm starting to feel a bit weak, Laura...".

"It was nothing Perry, I promise. It was just a nightmare. It had been awhile since I've had one so I was just over analyzing it.", Laura states reassuringly, hoping to sound convincing.

"Yeah Perry everything is fine. We should get going though ok? Later guys!", Carmilla says as they leave Perry and LaFontaine's room.

After closing the door, Carmilla turns to Laura and whispers, "LaF wants us to meet them at the lab, but maybe we should probably wait for them out here so they can smooth things over with Perry."

"I'll be back in an hour ok Perr?", LaFontaine explains to Perry as she opens the door, making Carmilla and Laura quickly hide out of view.

When LaFontaine turns around they're greeted by Carmilla and Laura.

"We thought it would be better to just wait for you since I'm sure the lab is locked and right now I'm too weak to wait in the open by the lab.", Carmilla whispers, making sure Perry can't hear her.

Noticing Carmilla's arm is around Laura's shoulder with the other around her waist, LaFontaine realizes the urgency of the situation, "Right, we better get going then!".

When they finally reach the lab, Laura carefully sits Carmilla in the closest chair. Laura straddles Carmilla's lap, leaning her neck close to her mouth as she moves her hair to the side, leaving her neck bare.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you needed this sooner Carm. We should probably make some of these feedings part of our daily routine huh?", Laura asks.

"It's not your fault, it just caught me off guard this time. As I continue to regain my strength I'm sure it won't take much and be less frequent, right LaFontaine?", Carmilla says, looking to LaFontaine for reassurance.

"Yes. I did some tests on a sample of your blood after your injections and first feeding from Laura and the results were better than expected. The only time you may need an extra feeding outside your typical routine is if you're injured or after prolonged rigorous activity.", LaFontaine explains.

Once they both release a sigh of relief, Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura and slowly sinks her fangs into Laura's flesh. Laura winces a little at first before calmly releasing a moan.

Just as Carmilla is about to finish, they hear a loud gasp as the door behind them slams shut. They all rapidly turn around and are shocked at who they see. It's none other than... Perry!

"Oh my god Carmilla! What are you doing to Laura! I thought you loved Laura!", Perry screams hysterically.

"Whoa whoa whoa Perry! It's not what you think! I love Laura with all my heart Perry!", Carmilla screams back at Perry.

LaFontaine notices that Perry's grabbing for her bottle of Holy Water and steps inbetween Perry and Carmilla.

"Perry, calm down and let me explain before you do something you'll regret!", LaFontaine demands, grabbing the Holy Water before Perry can use it.

A couple hours goes by as LaFontaine explains everything to Perry. The explosion, the experiments, the connection between Laura and Carmilla's recovery, literally everything in hopes that Perry will understand.

"Your mother... I mean our former Dean sounds far more evil than I originally thought. I'm sorry for almost splashing Holy Water on you Carmilla!", Perry says apologetically.

"It's quite alright Perry. It was wrong for us to keep this away from you. We just felt it was for the best at the time.", Carmilla calmly explains.

A calming silence fills the room when suddenly a huge crash breaks that silence.

Everyone looks into the direction of the commotion in terror. There now lays a huge bloody half werewolf on the floor amongst shattered glass.

"HELP ME!", the mysterious creature cries.

Everyone recognizes the voice... it's Kirsch!

Everyone scrambles to his aid.

"Carmilla if your strength is back, I need you to bring Kirsch to the clean lab table over here. Laura, grab Perry and sit her somewhere not to close but not far away, I know she'll be worried about him but she doesn't need to see me patching him up ok?", LaFontaine demands firmly.

After what seems like hours, Kirsch is finally back to human form and bandaged up.

"So Kirsch, can you tell us what happened for you to rush to my lab?", LaFontaine questioned.

"...And why you didn't tell us you're a werewolf.", Perry said, still shell shocked about all that's went on in the past few hours.

Kirsch lets everyone calm down before he starts to explain.

"Well you see...", Kirsch begins nervously, "the Zetas have Bros from my pack as well as humans. We keep our diversity that way... anyways, a fight broke out between the Zetas and the Summer Society when I suddenly transformed into my wolf form unexpectedly. I'm not fully grown as a werewolf yet so I can't always control it. Since nobody else knows about us besides other Zetas I ran here before one of the Summers tried to hunt me down and kill me. Thankfully they didn't see me transform... I think... hopefully they think they saw a wild wolf!".

By the end of his explanation, Kirsch began to get nervous and a bit skittish.

"Whoa there pup! You need to calm down before you shift again!", Carmilla exclaims.

"Wait... how did you know about this? I haven't told anyone!", Kirsch exclaims, both shocked and a bit confused.

"Uhm hello? Centuries old vampire here remember? Your kind used to help us just as much as we helped them. You'd protect us during our most vulnerable time and we kept your secret safe in exchange.", Carmilla explains.

"Laura and I can help you keep your shifting under control if you're willing to listen.", Carmilla says as she wraps her arms around Laura, both of them smiling.

Kirsch walks towards Carmilla and Laura and while giving them a big hug says, "That would be awesome Carmsexy and Little Hottie!".

"Whoa there young pup Carmilla and Laura will do just fine.", Carmilla says.

"Yea, maybe you should get some rest and heal up? Carmilla and I will help you train once you're fully healed!", Laura states.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll see you two hotties later!", before Carmilla can correct him, he hurried off to his dorm.

"...And he wonders why people call him a puppy!", Carmilla scoffs as she shakes her head.


End file.
